


The Most.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-24
Updated: 1999-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Do I have to have a summary?  I do?  Oh, okay.  Um...the watcher gets up to a bit more mischief with the boyz. This story is a sequel toLove Is..





	The Most.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Most.

## The Most.

by Kym Hamilton

Author's disclaimer: 'due SOUTH' and all related characters and settings remain the property of Paul Haggis, the BBC and Alliance. I make no money from this (I only wish!) and neither do they (nyah, nyah, nyah!)

Author's notes: This is the sequel to 'Love Is', which can also be found on the archive. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who writes me with feedback. I don't know where I'd be without you...but I know it wouldn't be as much fun.

* * *

**THE MOST...**  
by Kym Hamilton (aka ^Q the Immortal or Kay Scott) 

Ray's Apartment  
Chicago, Illinios  
Night 

Two bodies, both pale in the moonlight that streamed in through the window to bathe them in its gentle glow. Two bodies, one fair and one dark. Two bodies, entwined forever in each other's arms. 

Could there ever be a more beautiful sight? The one watching them didn't think so. 

"Ray!" the dark one gasped in urgent need, as the fair one suckled his nipples. 

"Shhh, Rennie," the fair one murmured, reaching a hand down to Rennie's balls as his talented mouth sucked, nipped, lapped, and swirled around, the dusky aureoles, alternating between the pair. 

His hand found the treasure between his lover's legs and he rolled the sac between his fingers, massaging and squeezing the sensitive spot, listening in pleasure and satisfaction as his Mountie's cries became more desperate. 

His mouth left his lover's nipples and trailed downwards, kissing and licking the smooth flesh as it went. His right hand continued it's ministrations as his left slipped under his lover's ass to gently probe the entrance to his Mountie's body. 

"Ray-y-y-y-y!" wailed Turnbull, needing the feel of his lover's manhood inside him so badly he felt he would go insane if he didn't get it. 

"What do you want, Rennie?" Ray asked him, as his lips gently kissed the tip of his iron hard erection, sucking ever so briefly at the salty fluid that was leaking out. 

"Pleeeeease, Ray!" 

"What do you want?" Ray asked again, needing to hear the words, needing to be asked before he took that final step. 

"I love you, Ray!" Turnbull gasped, drawing his knees up to his ears and exposing that most secret place. "Come inside me, Ray. I need you inside me!" 

It was all he needed to hear. Ray slowly withdrew his finger and replaced it with the tip of his penis. He used some of Rennie's pre-cum as lubricant, as pushed. 

Rennie was so tight. He didn't know if he could fit, but he kept going. Slowly, carefully, surely, he pushed his way inside, feeling Rennie's ass muscles reflexively tighten, grabbing ahold of his penis and squeezing. 

Nothing in the world felt quite like this. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he felt his pubic hairs tickle Rennie's ass. 

He looked up into his Mountie's eyes, and saw overwhelming pleasure. Rennie's face contorted into a strange expression as he concentrated on the sensations filling his body. Ray wondered what would happen if... 

He withdrew slightly and then thrust back in, angling his thrust so he hit Rennie's prostrate gland. 

Rennie screamed aloud and pushed back with his hips, bracing his hands on the bed-head behind him as he met Ray thrust for thrust. 

They moved together in a rhythm as old and as sacred as time itself. Faster...and faster...and faster...and fasterrrr. Ray could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was about to come..... 

Then, he did. With one final thrust he buried himself up to the hilt in Mountie and shot his load into that beautiful body. 

Rennie was still moving, and, seconds later, he felt something warm and sticky hit his chest and he knew his Mountie had finished too. 

* * *

Unseen, the watcher breathed heavily, extremely turned on by the erotic scene he'd just observed. 

Ren and Ray were deliriously in love, and this night's activity was proof of that, he concluded. They didn't need him anymore 

With a single thought, he was gone, leaving behind one very satisfied cop, and one very happy Mountie. 

Now, he needed to do something about those other two..... 

* * *

A Mansion Somewhere  
The Top Floor  
Late Afternoon 

The man known to everyone in the house-hold, and all his colleagues in the business, as Armando Langostini, sighed. 

He stared out of the window, and, as he watched the sun drift lower and lower in the sky, thought of another sunset, and remembered the one he'd shared it with. 

It hadn't been very romantic, though, he remembered. A small smile graced his lips as the memory rose in his mind. He'd been on a stake-out, and his companion had been in the middle of a rather boring - and pointless, in his opinion - Inuit story. In desperation, he'd made some comment about the sunset, and, in blessed silence, they'd watched it together. 

"That's nice, Ray," a voice commented. "Why didn't you say something about your feelings for him then?" 

At the mention of his real name, Ray's head jerked around, searching for the owner of the voice. 

"I'm up here, dude," the voice said. 

Ray looked towards the ceiling, and his mouth dropped open as a handsome young man materialised out of thin air. 

"Hey!" the young man greeted him cheerfully, as he floated down to land gently on his feet in front of Ray. 

Ray's mouth opened and closed convulsively as he fought to speak, trying to get the words past the fog of confusion in his brain. 

"Nice goldfish imitation there, Ray," the young man said impudently. "Can you do a tiger?" 

He stretched, and Ray was shocked into further insensibility as a pair of huge wings unfolded themselves down the young man's back. They curved at the top and, as far as Ray could see, reached all the way down to his ankles. The young man was actually quite handsome, with close-cropped blond hair and a well-muscled body. 

After several minutes of staring, Ray managed to say, "Who are you? How do you know my real name?" 

The young man sighed theatrically and said, "Why do you mortals always ask the same questions? It's so....*unimaginative*!" 

He stuck his hand out, and continued, "The name's Eros. God of Love." 

Ray shook the proffered hand gingerly, wondering which of them was insane \- or heading in that direction. 

"How do you know my name?" Ray asked again. If his cover had been blown.... 

No. That was silly. If his cover had been blown, he'd be dead right now, instead of having a conversation with a blond god with wings. 

Eros smiled and replied, "I know it because Benton knows it." 

Ray sucked in a deep breath. "Benny told you about me?" 

Even as he asked the tremulous question, he knew what the answer would be. Benny would never tell anyone about him. Ever. Benny was his best friend and he trusted more than he trusted his own mother. 

"Of course not!" Eros said, confirming Ray's conclusions. The God of Love shook his head in disbelief. "You know he'd never betray you, Ray," he said. 

"At least," he continued, "You ought to know." 

The last sentence had a very negative edge to it, and Ray opened his mouth to defend himself, but Eros interrupted, saying, "I read it in his mind. He's very worried about you, Ray. He fears he'll never see you again." 

Ray closed his mouth firmly and his expression became grim. "I plan on getting out of this alive," he said, "But I won't if you keep using my real name and someone in the house overhears you." 

"They won't!" Eros said confidently. "I've put us in a time pocket. No-one can see, or hear, a thing that's happening now." 

The young God paused for a moment, and then glared at Ray. " Don't change the subject, Vecchio," he snarled harshly, "Why are you hurting Ben like this?!" 

"Hey!" Ray exclaimed, taken aback by Eros's sudden change in attitude, but too outraged to wonder about it. "I'm a copy, and Benny knows that. He understands, because he's a cop too. Being a cop isn't just a job, it isn't just something you do, it's something you are. It's a part of who I am, and I wouldn't be the man Benny considers his best friend if it wasn't." 

Ray's hands clenched themselves into fists and he stepped forward, his body language screaming outrage, anger and violence. Someone was gonna get hit if they weren't careful. 

"You can't just take the badge off and stop being a cop. You're always a cop, always. Twenty-four hours of the day, seven days a week, 52 weeks a year, and 365 days of the year. Benny understands that, and he understands why I had to do this. You got no right to make accusations like that!" 

"Chill, dude," said Eros, smiling again and raising his hands in supplication. "I was just making sure that you're all that Ben thinks you are, all that he believes you to be. I had to be sure." 

Ray sagged, the anger draining out of him as he saw in his mind's eye the sexy Mountie with the cerulean blue eyes and the innocent smile that even he rarely go to see. 

He missed the weird Mountie like crazy. He missed the weird ideas, the insane theories, the unpredictable events that always followed where the Mountie led. He missed driving Benny all over Chicago, and listening to his Inuit stories, and sneaking Dief jelly donuts, and nagging Benny to stand up to the Dragon Lady, and listening to him sing 'Ride Forever'. Hell, he even missed crawling through dumpsters in search of rogue maggots! 

"Did you really do that?" Eros asked curiously, with a hint of revulsion of his face, interrupting Ray's thoughts. 

"Yeah," replied Ray, grimacing slightly at the memory. On second thoughts, perhaps he didn't miss the crawling through dumpsters part that much. 

"Look, dude," Eros said, looking Ray right in the eye and holding his gaze, "You're miserable without Ben, and he's miserable without you." He held up a hand to forestall Ray's comment. 

"I can feel the sadness in off both of you," he continued, "So don't even bother to deny it." 

Eros smiled softly, and said, "Go back to him, Ray. Go back to him." 

Ray shook his head and said, "I can't. Not until my job is done. I can't betray the trust the people of this country have put in me. I swore to protect them, and that's what I'm going to do." 

This turned out to be not the answer Eros was expecting. He threw out his arms melodramatically, stamped his foot and shouted, "WHAT?! You can't do that! The people of this country don't love you like Ben does. They don't even know what you're doing for them, and how many of them would really care?! Tell me that!" 

"That doesn't matter," said Ray calmly. "I'll know. And so will Benny. Do you think he could love me if I betrayed myself, and my country, like that?" 

"Cops!" Eros muttered under his breath, exasperated. 

Still, the point was well taken. These...people that was Ray was trying to bring to justice were really nasty, and he had taken an oath to uphold the law, and it was part of his essential nature. 

Well, he'd just have to deal with these nasty people, wouldn't he? 

"Okay," he said to Ray, "If I take care of these...criminals, will you go back to Ben?" 

"In a heartbeat," Ray said, not hesitating. 

"Right," said Eros, thinking aloud. "Who can I get to sort this lot out for me?" He flapped his wings a few times as the wheels turned. He dismissed Ares out of hand. His Uncle wouldn't be too sympathetic. Grand-dad might do it, but he rarely had anything to do with mortals anymore. 

What about....ah! Of course! The perfect choice! She'd do it in an instant, if he asked nicely. This...what did Ray call it? This...mob, was history. 

He grinned at Ray and said, "Okay, dude, it's done. These mobsters are gonna be toast by morning." 

"How?" Ray asked sharply, not trusting Eros at all. 

"Trust me," said Eros soothingly. 

Ray snorted cynically and said, "Would you trust someone who just appears out of thin air, says he wants to re-unite you with your one true love, and then says he'll bust up the biggest crime family in America overnight for you?" 

"Yes," said Eros, grinning for all he was worth. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. 

"I suppose you're going to transport me hundreds of miles in the blink of eye," Ray said sarcastically. 

"By thought, actually," Eros said, ignoring the sarcasm and concentrating on the destination he had in mind. 

"Catch ya later!" he yelled cheerfully, as Ray disappeared. 

* * *

The Canadian Consulate  
Chicago, Illinios  
Deputy Liaison Officer's office  
Late evening 

Constable Benton Fraser shut down his computer and carefully covered the keyboard and monitor so they wouldn't get dusty. He closed his desk drawer, replaced the file he was working on in its proper section in the filing cabinet and then turned off the lights. 

He took his hat off the stand and opened the door, preparing to head home for another lonely night. Ray had disappeared off the face of the earth, or so it seemed. He hadn't seen the blond detective for a week, and he missed his company. He wasn't Ray, Ray Vecchio, that is, but he was still a good friend, and Fraser enjoyed his company. 

He paused a moment in the doorway to adjust his hat, and something barrelled into him at high speed. 

Oof! He had the wind knocked out of him as he was pushed back against his desk and the figure pressing him there groaned. 

He reached for the person, asking solicitously, "Are you alright, sir?" 

The figure stood up shakily and Fraser sucked in a harsh breath in shock as he gazed into Ray's green eyes. 

"Ray!" he exclaimed, grabbing his friend in a huge hug. "Ray! You're back!" 

"Yeah, Benny. I'm back." 

Behind them, unseen, Eros reached behind his back and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. 

"I'm back, Benny, and..." 

Eros fitted the arrow into the bow and drew the string back, taking careful aim. 

"And what, Ray?" 

Eros fired. The arrow flew, straight and true, and pierced Fraser in the heart, filling him with love. He loved Ray. It was so incredible. It was as if he'd been going through his life blindfolded, and now someone had taken it off. He loved Ray. He loved Ray. He loved Ray. 

"I love you, Benny." 

"I love you too, Ray." 

Their lips met and they kissed fiercely, hungrily. Ray's arms wrapped around Fraser's waist while Fraser's did the same around his. Their bodies rubbed against each other and Fraser could feel Ray's erection through the thin material of his trousers. 

His tongue sought, and found, access to Ray's mouth, and he plundered it, raking his tongue over Ray's tonsils and across the roof, sucking Ray's tongue into his own mouth. 

A bit of godly intervention was needed here. Eros concentrated, and Fraser felt cool air on his bare skin. 

Ray took advantage of the situation to break the kiss and shift his mouth down to Fraser's chest. He planted short, sharp kisses all over the smooth skin, driving Fraser to distraction. It seemed that everywhere he wanted Ray's mouth, it was somewhere else. 

Then he felt Ray's mouth on a really sensitive spot... 

Eros grinned in satisfaction at the way things had turned out, and, with a single thought, was gone. He'd be back to check up on them later, but, for the moment, he could see some other people who needed his help. 

There was something to be said for being the God of Love in the nineties. 

**THE END.**


End file.
